Walking In A Winter Wonderland
by mylittlehairybutt
Summary: Everyone knows miracles happen around Christmas, but will the magic of Christmas be enough to bring Booth and Brennan together.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey!! I was getting into the Christmas spirit when this story popped into my head. It is inspired by the song walking in a winter wonderland. If this gets going I will do a sequel once Christmas is over. Merry Christmas to All!!**_

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth or also known as Booth walked down a small street. It was his favorite time of year -Christmas! Ever since he was a child Christmas had been special to him, it was the time of year when miracles did happen. He walked down the street with a hop in his step. He passed an elderly man dressed as Santa who was holding a small tin for donations. He pulled a ten dollar note from his pocket and merely popped it into the tin. The old man smiled at him graciously.

"Thank you and Merry Christmas to you" the old man thanked Booth.

"Merry Christmas to you too" Booth said smiling back at the old man. After a couple of minutes Booth eventually made his way back to his car. He opened the door and slid in placing the Christmas presents he had just bought on the chair beside him. He checked his watch, it was eight o'clock and that would explain why his stomach was rumbling. He decided to get some Chinese and maybe head over to Bones place and see what she was up to. He grabbed his mobile phone from his pocket and hit speed dial.

"Hey Bones" he said happily when she answered.

_"Hi Booth" _was all she said in return

"What are you doing?"

_"I was just working on my book, what's up?"_

"I was wondering if you had eaten"

"_No, I actually didn't notice how late it is"_

"That's good because I am on my way with Chinese" Booth said quickly hanging up before she could protest. He smiled to himself as he pulled into the Chinese take out shop and jumped out of his SUV and entered the shop.

* * *

Half an hour later he arrived outside of Brennan's apartment. He tapped on the door and was soon greeted by Brennan.

"Hey I hope you're hungry" he said holding the bag of take out up so that she would notice it.

"I'm starving" she smiled, gesturing for him to enter. They both walked towards the dining room table and began to divide the food between them.

"So what you get up to today?" Booth asked.

"Nothing much I just spent the day working on my book"

"I thought you had writers block" Booth said in between mouthfuls of noodles.

"I did but a dream I had last night gave me a new idea, what did you do today?" Bones asked reaching for the honey chicken.

"This morning me and Parker put up the Christmas decorations and this after noon I did a little shopping" he grind remembering the present he had bought her. "Why don't you have any decorations up Bones?...... Oh I'm sorry" he remembered the reason why Brennan had no decorations up.

"I was thinking of putting some up" hearing this statement he almost choked in his beer "But I don't have any" There was silence for a few seconds until Booth recovered from what Bones had said.

"I have some spare decorations if you, ah, want to borrow them" he offered.

"That would be nice, and since I haven't put up decorations in a while maybe you could come over tomorrow night and help"

"Sure yeah I could do that"

The two ate the rest of there Chinese discussing various things. They cleared the table and washed the small amount of dishes. Booth checked his watch, it was ten o'clock.

"It's getting late maybe I should go" he started to stand up.

"It's only ten you could stay a little longer, I think I have a movie we could watch" Brennan said smiling and she walked over to her new TV and DVD player that she had bought because Booth had began to spend more time at her place. She held up the cover of the movie.

"P.S. I love you, Bones that is a chick flick" he said screwing up his face. Don't you have anything else?"

"Only this" she sail holding up another movie and this time she was the one with her face screwed up.

"Snakes on a Plane where did you get that? I thought you where scared of snakes?" he asked grabbing the movie from her and putting it in the DVD player"

"I think Russ left it behind the last time he stayed. I would prefer if we watched the other one" Brennan protested.

"You can look at dead bodies but you can't watch a movie with snakes in it?" Booth laughed sitting down on Brennan's large couch. Brennan hesitated but then joined him sitting about half a foot away. The movie began and about fifteen minutes into it Brennan had moved into Booth's side and was hiding behind one of the throw pillows. Another fifteen minutes later she had traded the pillow for Booth's arm.

When the movie finaly ended to Brennan's relief and she found herself tucked tightly under Booth's arm, with her head on his chest. Booth also realized where his arm had wandered to and pulled it away. Brennan lifted her head from his chest.

"Since we watched your movie, I think we should watch mine" Brennan said taking the other movie out of its cover and putting it in the DVD player.

"Come on Bones a chick flick"

"After that movie I need something that doesn't have snakes in it, not that I am scared of snakes" she said sitting back beside him. She instantly moved closer to him. This sent Booth's heart rate through the roof; he had been unable to concentrate on the movie at all. The smell of her hair and her head on his chest was very distracting and he was unsure of what to do. Half way through the movie he had managed to slide his arm around her, but he didn't know if he could go through another movie without saying anything, especially a romance.

When Brennan resumed her position next to Booth, she couldn't believe what she was doing, but she couldn't stop herself she wanted to be close to him, but she had no idea where the sudden urge had come from. And why had she invited him over tomorrow night to help her put up decorations, it was so unlike her.

The movie began but only ten minutes into it, Booth realized Brennan had fallen asleep, he glanced at the clock on the wall it was already 1.30am He thought of waking her up but that would probably mean he would have to sit through the rest of the movie, so instead he put his other arm under her legs and carried her into her bedroom placing her on her bed. She stirred and for a moment he though she was going to awake but she only rolled over. He felt an electric feeling surge through his body and unable to stop himself he gently kissed her on the forehead before quickly disappearing out of the apartment.

Booth hurried to his car. He was madly thinking He I shouldn't have done that what was he I thinking? What would he I have done if she woke up? And what would he I do tomorrow night? In one way he couldn't wait to be alone with her again but he didn't want to ruin there working relationship especially after what happened the last time he dated a co-worker.

* * *

Ok I dunno how it was RR so I can improve

Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Hey thanks to those that reviewed here is the next chapter. Some of you said it was a bit slow but that's how I write. I don't know if I am happy with this chapter.

**Oh and I forgot in the other chapter Disclaimer- unfortunately I do not own Bones if I didn't would not take 4 seasons plus to get Booth and Brenna together I mean Jeez it's shouldn't take that long!!**

* * *

Brennan awoke the next morning fully clothed, it took her a few seconds to remember the night before, she must have fallen asleep and he must have carried her to her room. The thought of him warmed her inside and she let out a loud sigh. She climbed out of bed her head swirling with thoughts of Booth. She was split inside the sensible part of her was telling her not to peruse the relationship, but the other part of her and the part that was in control only wanted Booth.

* * *

Brennan spent the majority of the day waiting for Booths arrival, he had called and said he would be over at around six, she had past the time by cleaning her apartment, working on her book and fighting with herself. Six o'clock finaly came and as soon as she heard the door bell ring, the promise she had made to herself to be sensible instantly flew out the window. Brennan yanked open the front door after quickly checking her reflection and tucking a loose strand of hair begin her ear.

"Hey Booth come on in, do ya need a hand?" Brennan greeted and then began to reach for one of the boxes of decorations.

"Hey Bones I am fine" he said carrying the boxes into her apartment by himself.

"Are you sure these are all spare?"

"Yeah I bought new one's yesterday these are my old ones." Booth dumped the boxes on the floor near the couch. "Should we get started?"

"Why not?" Booth began dumping a large amount of tinsel, and other decorations on the floor. Brennan reached down and grabbed a long piece of gold tinsel.

"What do we do with this?"

"You can hand that from the roof or something" he answered slightly amused at the face Brennan had made at the tinsel. "But before we do that we need a little music".

"What sort?" Brennan asked beginning to rummage through her collection she pulled out a CD and held it up.

"Naw, I have something more Christmassy in mind" Booth jogged over to Brennan's stereo and pulled a CD out of his pocket.

"Christmas carol's" Brennan said laughing a little.

"Come on Bone's there is no better way to get into the Christmas spirit than to listen to some carols" Brennan laughed a little as Booth put the CD into the stereo. A few seconds later a cheery melody filled the room.

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,  
In the lane, snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight,  
We're happy tonight.  
Walking in a winter wonderland._

Booth Began to sway side to side in time with music. Brennan continued to laugh.

"Come on Bones dance with me" Booth encouraged as he held his hand out to Brennan. Brennan placed her hand in his and he pulled her into a gentle embrace and they began to rock side to side.

_Gone away is the bluebird,  
Here to stay is a new bird  
He sings a love song,  
As we go along,  
Walking in a winter wonderland._

Booth twirled Brennan and caught her dipping her and causing Brennan to break into giggles.

_In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
Then pretend that he is Parson Brown_

Booth pulled Brenan back into a standing position and they continued to rock there bodies becoming even closer then before.

_He'll say: Are you married?  
We'll say: No man,  
But you can do the job  
When you're in town_

Brennan rested her head on Booth's shoulder.

_Later on, we'll conspire,  
As we dream by the fire  
To face unafraid,  
The plans that we've made,  
Walking in a winter wonderland._

"This is nice" Brennan commented.

_In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
And pretend that he's a circus clown  
We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman,  
Until the other kids knock him down._

"But maybe we shouldn't I think…"

"Shh Don't think Bones"

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

_Walking in a winter wonderland _

* * *

**Ok That chapter was supposed to be them putting up the decorations and going out to find a Christmas tree, but the chapter took on a life of it's own. Pleas RR. : ) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow thanks for all the reviews it is so great. I know I am posting this really quickly but it is school holidays, and I am home bored so there isn't much else to do. Lots of you are just adding the story to alert please review aswell!!**

**Disclaimer- I still do not own Bones very said I know :( **

* * *

After the song had ended the two partners reluctantly broke apart and began to decorate Brennan's apartment. They giggled and laughed as tinsel, fake snow and Christmas light where thrown around the apartment.

"I am going to hang this from the light" Bones stated as she began to climb onto the kitchen table.

"Jeez be careful Bones" Booth said worriedly moving closer to the table.

"I am fine Booth" Brennan tied the Christmas decoration to the light with Booth standing close. "Okay done" she said admiring the view of her decorated apartment. "Help me get down Booth" this request surprised Booth; Brennan was usually the type to want to do everything herself. Booth seized the opportunity by placing both hands on her hips. Bones layed her hands on his shoulders, and he lifted her down twirling her around before gently placing her on the ground.

"Booth" Bones shrieked "Put me down" she said laughing. The two stood holding each other and Booth looked up towards the roof.

"Mistletoe" he whispered. He tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her closer until there faces where only inches apart. Booth gently placed his lips on Brennan's. He moved his hands from her waist so he was cupping her face in his hands. They continued to gently kiss until Booth broke away.

"I am sorry Bones I shouldn't have done that"

"No its okay I wanted you too"

"That's what scares me" Booth said he grabbed is coat from the couch and his keys from the bench and began to walk towards the door.

"Booth don't go" Brennan begged.

"I am sorry Bones" Booth said again as he disappeared from the apartment. Brennan stood at the as she watched him walk away, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

* * *

Booth walked away from Brennan's apartment it was one of the hardest things he ever had to do. But he knew it was for the best, he couldn't risk getting any more involved than he already had because he knew that if something happened to her because of their relationship he didn't think he would be able to live with himself. Booth thought of the face Brennan had made when he pulled away from her and the look in her eyes was gut wrenching.

* * *

Brennan sat on her couch holding her phone. She desperately wanted to call him and beg for him to return but instead she dialed Angela's number.

"_Hello"_ Angela answered the phone in her usual happy voice.

"Hey Ang it's me"

"_Hey Bren what's wrong" _Angela immediately noticed the sad tone in her voice.

"Booth left and I don't think he is coming back" Brennan tried hard to fight back the tears, this was the first time she had admitted her feelings to her best friend.

"_Oh Bren what happened?"_

"He came over and we were putting Christmas decorations up, we danced for a while, and then he kissed me but he broke away and left" Brennan said.

"_Oh Bren I am so sorry, do you know why?"  
_

"No he didn't say he, he just left"

"_Give him time I am sure he will come around sweetie" _

"But what if he doesn't?"

"_Trust me he will, even if I have to make him" _Angela said the second part under her breath.

"Thanks Ang"

"_Are you going to be ok sweetie? I could come over if you want."_

"I'll be fine Ange; I'll see you at work on Monday"

"_Bye Bren" _Brennan hung up she was slightly confused at why Booth had left and then she remembered what happened last time he dated a co-worker. Brennan stood up deciding to go for a walk to hopefully clear her head.

* * *

Monday arrived quickly and Booth did not want to go to work because he did not want to face Brennan after what had happened two days ago. He had only just entered the building when he found himself being dragged into an office by Angela.

"Angela what are you doing" Booth protested.

"Fixing your mess"

"What do you mean?" Booth asked.

"You know what I mean, how could you just leave her?"

"I didn't want to but I can't be in a relationship with someone I work with"

"Just because you had one bad experience doesn't mean this relationship will be the same"

"I know Angela I just can't risk anything happening to her"

"You can't think that way Booth, I want you to answer these questions honestly" Booth just nodded. "Do you want to be with her?"

"Of course I do but" Angela put her had up to stop him from continuing.

"Does she want to be with you?"

"Yes"

"Then what's stopping you"

"There is a line between co-workers that shouldn't be crossed"

"Booth you two crossed that line a very long time ago, you can either go back to how it used to be; never knowing what could have been or, you could give it a shot" Booth nodded

"But what if something does happen"

"Booth it is better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all" Angela said leaving the office and leaving Booth to his thoughts. Booth thought about what Angela had said maybe she was right. His thoughts were interrupted when a loud explosion and screaming was heard from down the hall.

* * *

**Hahaha aren't I evil leaving it there, but you wont have to wait to long to find out what happens. Again this is not what I had planned the story took over. Any way RR please **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again to every one who reviewed. This chapter is a bit different to the rest, it's not cute like the others, but I can promise you there is a lot more of the mooshiness coming. I am not good at hospital scenes because I have never been to hospital so I hope it is ok. **

**Disclaimer- The only thing I own is the laptop I am typing this on. **

* * *

Booth ran out of Angela's office, it wasn't hard to know where the explosion had occurred as smoke was pouring out of the room; Brennan's office. When Booth arrived Angela was just getting up from the floor, Booth dragged her up.

"Are you okay?"

"Just a few scratches, but Brennan was in there, by now Zach, Hodgins and Cam had arrived at the scene.

"Call 911" Booth shouted as he ran into Brennan's office, he couldn't see anything because of the smoke.

"Bones….Bones" Booth yelled as he franticly searched the room. Eventually he found her unconscious slumped against the wall. He didn't want to move her incase she had injured her back, but the smoke was heavy. Booth Bobbed down he put one hand under her legs and the other under her back, he carried her out the room with ease. When he got her into the light he noticed a huge gash to the side of her head; blood was pouring out of it. By now the medical team had arrived and was gathering in the hall. Booth placed Brennan gently on one of the stretches. Angela had already been taken out to the first Ambulance on a stretcher; even though she had protested against it. The medical team immediately loaded her into the ambulance, before Booth or anyone else could follow.

"I am going to go to the hospital; I want you to find out what the hell happened" Booth ordered pointing at Cam, Zach and the other squints that had gathered.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Booth arrived at the hospital Brennan and Angela had been taken to. He rushed to the front desk; the lady was on the phone.

"I want to see Dr Temperance Brennan" Booth asked as politely as he could. The nurse put her hand over the phone.

"Sir I will be with you in a moment" The nurse proceeded to ignore Booth.

"Now" Booth yelled slamming his hand down onto the counter.

"I will have to call you back" The nurse said hanging up the phone. "Sir if you don't calm down I will have to call security"

"I need to see Dr Temperance Brennan please" Booth added.

"Are you family"

"No"

"Then I can't let you see her"

"I need to see her"

"Sir have you seen the Wizard of Oz?"

"That is not relevant"

"Remember the part where Dorothy comes to the gates of the Emerald City and the munchkin tells her to go away and is about to slam the door in her face until she says she's the witches Dorothy and then the munchkin says, "Well that's a horse of a different color, come on in!"?"

Booth was now shaking with anger.

"Well I'm about to call security unless you can come up with the ruby slippers."

"I'm FBI" Booth managed to say.

"Well that's a horse of a different colour, she is in room 101"

Booth walked straight through the doors, and quickly found room 101. He was taken back by what he saw. His Bones, except she didn't look anything like the Bones he knew, no this one looked weak and fragile, his Bones was the opposite.

"Oh God Bones" he felt tears beginning to well in his eyes. Booth was about to sit down next to her when he heard shouting coming from down the corridor.

"I don' need x-rays I want to see Brennan"

"Miss you can see her when we know you are alright we need to run test to ensure that you have no broken bones or spinal damage due to the explosion"

"I want to see her now" Angela cried. Booth recognized the voice and followed it two doors down.

"Angela" Booth said as he entered the room, Angela was trying to get out of the hospital bed but was being held back by a doctor.

"Booth, is she ok" Booth's eyes met Angela's; he could see the pain and fear that where reflected in his own eyes.

"I don't know"

"Let me see her" Angela pleaded still fighting against the doctor.

"Angela, go have the X-rays and I will see if I can find out how she is, don't worry she will be fine" Booth tried to reassure Angela, but it was hard since he didn't believe it himself. However Angela stopped fighting and nodded. Booth was about to leave the room but was stopped by Angela.

"Booth can you call Hodgins?" Booth nodded he stepped out of the room and called Hodgins before returning to Brennan's room just as a nurse was leaving.

"What's wrong with her" Booth asked stopping the nurse.

"She has suffered a few broken ribs, and her right hand is cut up badly probably from shielding her face, she has slipped into a coma due to the head injury"

"Will she be ok?" Booth said slumping into the chair next to Brennan.

"We won't know the extent of the injury until she wakes up, if she wakes up" The nurse offered a sympathetic smile before leaving the room. Booth was in shock this couldn't be happening, not know. He gently took her hands in his. He stared at her for a long time before speaking.

"I'm so sorry Temperance, I didn't mean what I said, this is my all fault" tears began to flow from his eyes and he didn't notice Angela enter the room.

"Hey it's not your fault Booth" she said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I could have done something to stop it"

"Angela… Angela" Hodgins called from the corridor"

"I'm in here" Angela called back. Hodgins hurried into the room and embraced Angela in a hug.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, how did you get in?"

"I told them we where married" Hodgins said seriously. Booth turned to face Hodgins.

"Do you know what caused the explosion?"

"Not really but it looks like it was posted to her"

"Son of a Bitch I know who did it" Booth said standing up.

* * *

**Ok def not my best chapter. The little Wizard of Oz bit is from Gilmore Girls I don't know why I used it doesn't really fit but owell. Please RR Ok a question do you guys like the mooshiness between Booth and Bones more or do you want like case stuff???**


End file.
